


A Quiet Afternoon Crush

by seamanthedog



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexuality, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamanthedog/pseuds/seamanthedog
Summary: Somewhere in that darkness, in a press of bodies and the soft breath around him, Kevin felt known.Kevin's dating Thea. He also has a crush on Jeremy. There should be a dilemma, but Jeremy and Thea help him out.





	A Quiet Afternoon Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bblamentation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblamentation/gifts).



> My gift for the AFTG Winter Exchange 2018 [here!](http://aftgexchange.tumblr.com) My giftee, [maikoyo](http://maikoyo.tumblr.com), or bblamentation (hope it's cool I checked out your ao3/tumblr!), hope you like it! Not so much a winter theme as set after christmas.

California was hot. The kind of hot that settled around you, noticeable, but bearable. Kevin preferred it to South Carolina’s sticky heat. That was about all he preferred. His lips pressed together in a thin line and his dark green eyes squinted against the brightness. Thea carted her luggage ahead. The dark waves of her curls bouncing as she weaved through the crowd.

The US Court was meeting to do “team” building exercises. Kevin scoffed at the idea, but Thea reminded him that learning to work together outside the Exy court would make it easier for them to adjust to working on it. Her face had remained stony as she said it, but a glint of mischief swept through her gaze. She continued to remind him that his reputation of being a hard ass had proceeded him and the coaches needed to assess just how hard of an ass he was. He had nothing to say to that. Exy demanded discipline and Kevin had no time for anyone who didn’t give that.

As the shuffle through the airport brought them to the awaiting shuttle car, he noted the last dregs of Christmas being stripped away. New Years was only days away. Kevin had no thought about the New Year except the training regime he needed to keep.

The Olympic Games would only be a year away and if the US team wanted to compete against an increasingly competitive international market, they had to start now.

Thea slid into the car without a backward glance and Kevin loaded his bags before doing the same. The drive to the hotel, unloading of bags, and subsequent walk to the conference hall in the hotel were all mundane blurred images. Kevin was a little salty that there wouldn’t be any actual Exy practice until later in the week. If he had it his way, that’s all they would do.

Playing games or trying to “trust fall” were a waste of time. He’d said as much to Thea, who let him complain until they reached the venue hall. The hall was decorated with wreaths and red Christmas ribbon, a few large fake mistletoes in the mix, along with the twinkling of lights. There was no Christmas tree to be seen, probably dismantled after the holiday, but the hotel seemed to want to carry some cheer into the new year.

There were about fifteen people in the venue all gathered near a few of the tables. He saw Coaches Johnson and Larson talking with several veteran US players. Counting Kevin, only three new people had made US court. He knew all of them from games, had memorized their stats and watched countless footage, and even talked briefly with some at “media” Exy parties, but none of them he actively interacted with. Except Jeremy.

Jeremy was surrounded by all the players not talking with the coaches. His face was animated as he recounted some story. It must have been funny because the group broke out into laughter.

Kevin followed Thea as she weaved through the room. A few players turned to greet her, and him belatedly. He gave cursory nods and hellos but remained his prickly self. Most of the court knew him, if not from personal experience, by reputation. He wasn’t unfriendly—he just wasn’t welcoming.

Jeremy spotted them both and bounded over. “Hey! Glad to see you guys.” Before he could reply, the coaches waved them all together. Kevin edged closer to Thea, and next to Jeremy, who he nodded to as the other whispered, “We’ll catch up after!”

Coach Johnson began in her deep rigid voice, “Now, I know all of you are probably tired from your flights so we’re going to keep our first meeting short. All we’re doing today is a game.” Kevin rolled his eyes over to Thea. She purposefully turned her head not to meet his gaze, but he noted the suppressed smile.

“We have this ball here.” Coach Larson grabbed a large plastic ball, bigger than a basketball and bulging in some areas. “It’s made of saran wrap and inside the layers are various prizes. The goal is to unwrap until you get to the center.” Coach Larson tossed it to someone who caught it and shook it.

Coach Johnson continued explaining and took the ball back. “The person with the ball is unwrapping it while someone with dice is trying to roll doubles. When they get doubles they yell it out and take the ball from the other person. The next person unwraps and the person beside them gets the dice to roll. Whatever is in a layer you unwrap, you get to keep. At the center is 100 dollars. Now, any questions?”

Kevin was trying to figure out why she thought a bunch of highly trained athletes would want to play an office party game, while she looked around and the room remained silent. Johnson set the ball down hard in the center of one of the tables and pointed at one of the new players. “Curtis, you start.” Someone handed dice to Larson who stood beside him and the rest of the players gather in a haphazard circle.

“Ready...go!” Voices erupted from other’s nearby as Curtis tried to rip his way through. The pandemonium of the dice and yanking of plastic was almost frightening, but Kevin lived off Exy and knew true chaos—games on court could turn feral.

The saran wrapped ball came closer, and like with all things, Kevin committed. He rolled the dice with an intense furiosity and landed on doubles. Thea was his girlfriend, probably his closest confidant, but like on the field, Kevin did not hold back. He grasped the ball and began to rip at it with all his strength. Something flew out but he paid no attention. All that mattered was getting to the center.

Jeremy had the dice and rolled them in his hand, their eyes locked briefly, and Kevin wavered in surprise as the shorter striker yanked it from him with a grin of maniacal glee.

His blood was pumping, the ball made its round again and again growing smaller, and Kevin was just as dedicated as the first time. But eventually, between the yells and shouts for teammates to rip harder—to bite when it grew palm sized—the center was finally reached. A very crumpled hundred dollar bill fell out. Austin, a backliner Kevin had spoken one word to, raised it up in victory.

Between the cheers and rowdy congratulations, the coaches dismissed them for the day.

Rather than bitterness, Kevin turned to Thea with resigned acceptance. He enjoyed himself. She looked at him with an “I told you so,” expression.

“God, that was more intense than my last three games combined.” Kevin turned at the voice. Jeremy grinned and brushed a hand through his already tousled locks.

Kevin followed the movement with his hand, not realizing until afterwards. Thea smiled, not her “press” smile. “I know. And only for a 100 bucks too.” Shaking her head, she pulled Jeremy into a hug. “It’s been awhile. I think since Santa Cruz, right?”

Thea and Kevin had traveled to Santa Cruz, their schedules finally aligning, to watch the semi-final matchup between the Trojans and the JD Tornadoes. Kevin had no doubt the Trojans would sweep, which they did, but he wouldn’t pass up a chance to watch the Trojans. Between seeing Jean play for the first time in person, and congratulating Jeremy on his early US Court acceptance, the trip was a welcome respite.

They’d celebrated until the morning and fell asleep in a heap together in Jeremy’s hotel room—the alcohol blurring whatever boundaries they had. The subsequent morning had been laced with guilt as he woke up, pressed against Jeremy’s back, hard and overly warm. Thea was on Jeremy’s other side too far away to wake.

Guilt turned into embarrassment, that was laughed off by Jeremy and smiled at from Thea, when he apologized. Boundaries were something Kevin had relearned and come to respect after the nest. Kevin’s shower helped and the subsequent conversation that Jeremy didn’t mind did too. It helped assuage Kevin’s anxiety, but it meant he began to notice Jeremy a lot more.

Thea was all too knowing after that. Even a little encouraging. Kevin wasn’t sure how to handle that. Or if he could.

Jeremy nodded and shook his head in awe. “Yeah. I can’t believe it’s already been six months. I’m graduated and already get to train for the olympics. Pinch me.” Jeremy laughed and Thea reached over to pinch him. It caused more laughter.

Kevin cracked a smile. “Just wait until we win a gold.”

“Now that will be cause for celebration.” A blanket of aspirations and future wishes settled over them and Jeremy, always knowing just what to say, motioned to the door. “I’m thirsty, want to hit the bar?”

Kevin never said no to a drink. And Thea, wonderful Thea, never did either.

Drinks turned into dinner which turned into reliving past Exy games, specifically Trojan. He was on his fourth vodka and soda—more vodka than soda—and gushing over Jeremy’s tight shot in the last minute of a game when Thea squeezed his arm.

“I’m tired. And we have to get up early for our run.” Kevin looked at the clock and downed the rest of his drink before smiling apologetically at Jeremy.

“Yeah, we should go.” Fingers brushed through the back of his hair and Kevin passed a quizzical gaze over to Thea.

“Jeremy, want to join us?” Stillness swept through him, almost panic, but Thea’s fingers threaded across his nape hairs—soothing.

Jeremy stared hard at Thea, passing his gaze over Kevin, and broke out into a grin. Jeremy hid his feelings behind his smile like Kevin hid behind snarky criticism.

“Sure!” Short and bright, the one word answer stopped Kevin’s breath.

Falling asleep in a drunken pile was different than choosing it. In the nest, it was forced sometimes, but here Thea turned to him and asked, her tone low and husky—reassuring—“Are you okay with Jeremy joining us?” In her question was a way out, a no fault out, of understanding and even tenderness.

Was he okay with it? Glancing to Jeremy, his brown eyes honest and wistful, Kevin was struck with the want of it. Different from his want of Exy. He had Thea and he wanted Jeremy. He wanted both of them, beside him, on court and alone. The only thing stopping that, was him.

He nodded and then cleared his throat. “Yeah, I mean, yes.”

“Alright then.” Thea grabbed his hand, smiled at Jeremy, and led them both to their room.

Kevin wasn’t drunk and that made the experience even more surreal. Inside the hotel room, Thea kicked off her shoes. Jeremy laid his out beside hers and slipped into the room like he belonged there.

Kevin hesitated before leaving his by the door, to use tomorrow morning, and tried to remember that they chose this too. Him. Them. Together.

Thea watched him. Her eyes too aware and keen on his reaction. Something must have shown on his face because she began to unpack her bag—eyes turned away. Jeremy was right there. Close enough to touch. So short that Kevin’s breath fluttered the strands of Jeremy’s brown-blonde hair. Kevin tilted his head and Jeremy smiled. Toothy grin on full display. Kevin liked him. Had liked him the instant he read about the plucky USC freshman and his love of his team.

Jeremy was everything Kevin was not. Charismatic, easy to smile, and adaptable. It could be their upbringing that made them different. The Ravens had clawed and nested so deep inside him that sometimes all he dreamt of was feathers. Even Thea, with her bold eyes and even bolder play style, was a Raven. It was their shared history that brought them together—and Exy.

If all he needed was Exy to fall, Kevin would have tripped for Neil. But Neil’s recklessness and passion were too in sync with Kevin’s own. They loved Exy too much to be anything other than partners on the field. Kevin loved the extreme discipline and respect Thea shared of Exy. That’s why they fit together so perfectly. She complimented him.

With Jeremy, there was Exy too. Kevin could never like someone that didn’t give themself to the sport. But Jeremy loved his team more. He loved the camaraderie, the exaltation of victory with slaps on the back, the shared disappointment and drive to do better in defeat, and ultimately the individual personalities that everyone brought together for one purpose on the field.

Kevin knew this and respected him for it. He trusted no one else to guide Jean away from the nest. And he trusted no one more than them to guide him in this. Jeremy waited for Kevin to decide. Another glance at Thea, her eyes dark but not unknowable, as her lips turned in the slightest smile—acceptance and agreement—before she continued with her preparations for bed.

The moment was surreal until all Kevin felt was the pounding rush of his heart. He leaned in and expected to meet Jeremy’s lips. Except, Jeremy was not 6’0 like Thea.

“Close, but not quite.” Jeremy’s smile was kilowatt as he spoke and he rose up on his tiptoes. The striker’s hand rested against Kevin’s chest for support. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. It was swift and Jeremy started to pull away to gauge Kevin’s reaction.

But Kevin was sure in his feelings—he liked it. And he liked Jeremy. His hand found Jeremy’s waist and pulled back for a proper kiss.

Kevin was rigid in most things, but not this. He gave himself to the soft pull of Jeremy’s lips. Softer than Thea’s, smaller too, but just as willing. Jeremy made a noise—eager—that brought Kevin’s hand around to cup the back of the his head. There was tongue, warm and a little wet, before it was all lips again. Kevin liked Jeremy’s lips and the easy way he gave himself to Kevin’s touch. Overly eager, but not in an off putting way.

By the time they pulled apart, Jeremy had worked his way right into Kevin’s arms. Jeremy’s face was flushed beneath the California tan and Kevin reached up to brush the slightest amount of saliva from the corner of the other’s mouth.

Jeremy smiled and huffed out a deep breath. Kevin’s lips raised in the approximation of a smile. The sound of movement made Kevin turn. He almost pulled away from Jeremy afraid of Thea’s reaction.

But the squeeze of Jeremy’s hand grounded whatever response was swelling inside. Instead, he let his gaze drift over to meet Thea’s without anxiety.

She had found a spot on the bed and motioned for both to join her. Kevin was a little caught up in how radiant she looked. Fierce and soft against the feather comforter on the bed.

Thea had changed into a soft blue nightgown. The color iridescent against the darkness of her skin. Another feeling swelled through him, fit to burst, and Kevin reached out to tap her hand—twice. A code they had used during their time in the nest that meant they needed to meet up in private. It transformed into, “I see you—thank you.” Thea smiled, real, this time. A rare thing, only done when they were alone, and she glanced over at Jeremy.

“I told you he would come around.” Jeremy laughed and Kevin felt the bed shake a little. The laughter sounded like an inside joke. The question rested on the tip of his tongue when Jeremy curled onto his side and wrapped an arm across his waist. His arms were short and Kevin almost scooted over but Jeremy finally reached Thea’s hand to give it a squeeze.

“I think you helped.”

Thea shrugged and brought Jeremy’s hand up to kiss the palm. The intimacy of it made Kevin’s breath catch and he loved her more for it.Thea glanced at him and brought Jeremy’s hand down to nestle back along his waist. Curling on her side, she proceeded to spoon his other side.

“I’m the big spoon tonight.” Her voice was matter of fact, with the hint of a smile in it, and Kevin knew not to argue. The day’s travel and vodka finally weighed against his limbs and all he wanted was sleep. Situating himself between them, he laid a hand across Jeremy’s waist once he readjusted.

Thea did the same with him, her arm extending across Kevin until her hand curled against Jeremy’s hip. There was no other talking or movement, except for Jeremy to switch off the light.

Somewhere between falling asleep and overthinking everything, Kevin couldn’t help but smile. A brief thing, only witnessed by the dark, which he stifled against Jeremy’s hair. The movement on either side of him was alight with comfort and understanding. Kevin was not vocal with his affection and hardly physical with it either. Somewhere in that darkness, in a press of bodies and the soft breath around him, Kevin felt known.

Exy was his lifeblood. It propelled him forward on adrenaline and sweat. But maybe right then, pressed between Thea and Jeremy, they could be his heart.


End file.
